


I Stole Your Car, You Stole My Heart

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, but not really, stealing cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I was waiting for a ride and got into the wrong car but I wasn't stealing it, I swear!"</em>
</p>
<p>Steve was used to running for his life after getting into a tight situation.  What he <em>wasn't</em> used to was having anyone other than Bucky beside him in the getaway car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stole Your Car, You Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/gifts).



> My friend sent me this prompt a loooooooong time ago, and it's sadly been dusting away all this time. I finally managed to get something out, and I hope this is all right after such a long wait, haha. Enjoy! ^-^ (Also, sorry for such a boring title, haha, makes it seem so much more romantic). XP

Steve burst out of the alleyway, heart pounding almost as loudly as the goons’ feet behind him. With his new muscular build and height, he easily put a good distance between him and the five men he’d just scuffled with. _‘Well, scuffled was putting it lightly,’_ Steve thought, already feeling his left cheek throbbing from where one of them had gotten in a lucky hit.

His ribs smarted a little from when they had gotten his feet out from under him, and kicked Steve before he could get back up. But his appearance and the subsequent fight had allowed the girl the men had been tormenting to get away, so it was well worth it in Steve’s eyes. His best friend – and mother hen – Bucky would still rip him a new one later on but Steve had learned how to tune him out by then.

Speaking of, Bucky had texted Steve before he had passed the alley, saying he was parked along Oak. Steve knew that Bucky would be sitting in the passenger’s seat, as it was now 11PM and Bucky had woken up at 5AM to work at 6AM. His friend had no problem coming to pick Steve up from the art studio he rented, as long as Steve drove them home because by then Bucky would be drained.

Blinking back into the moment, Steve could still hear the men yelling as they chased him down the few blocks to Oak. He sped around the corner, and immediately spotted Bucky’s pride and joy, the red ’68 Camaro he’d brought back to life. Not even slowing a bit as he reached it, Steve wrenched open the driver’s door.

Not hearing the surprised gasp that followed his near tumble into the seat, Steve unlocked the parking brake and peeled out of the parking spot. Looking at the rearview mirror, Steve grinned at seeing the group of men yelling and waving their fists at his retreating back.

A sudden punch to his arm surprised him so much, Steve almost ended up in the opposite lane. “What the hell Buck, I–” Steve started, before he was interrupted.

“Who the _fuck_ are you? And where are you taking me?” yelled a _very_ unfamiliar voice, and Steve whipped his head to the side to realize that the man beside him was very much _not Bucky_.

_‘Oh god, Bucky’s going to kill me.’_

The glaring man had a neat goatee, wavy brown hair, and a pair of black glasses in front of big, brown eyes. He was actually quite handsome, but also cute, with the way he was practically swimming in the MIT sweater he had on over his jeans. Another hard punch to his arm had Steve tearing his eyes back to the road, scrambling to explain himself.

“Oh my god, sir I _swear_ I didn’t mean for this to happen. My friend was – well, still is I guess – waiting for me, and he happens to have the same car as you. I always drive us home, so seeing someone in the passenger seat was nothing new to me.”

The man huffed angrily. “Then why were you so frantic, nearly tearing my poor car’s door off when you bust in here?”

“There were men chasing me.” At the man’s increasingly alarmed expression, Steve sighed. “I saw them harassing a young lady when I left my studio, and I couldn’t just walk by.” He clicked on the turn signal, checking his mirrors before changing lanes. “Especially since I’ve bulked up some, and I could actually fend them off long enough for the girl to get away.”

“When I got the chance, I just ran. I knew they were right behind me the whole time, so when I saw my friends’ car I didn’t think twice.” Steve put his signal again, turning into a calmer street and keeping his eye out for a parking spot. Peeking at his now silent passenger, Steve was relieved to see the man no longer seemed angry.

Spotting an open space, Steve carefully parked the man’s car, shutting off the engine when he was done. He unbuckled his seat belt, turning towards the man as best he could. The man slid backwards away from him, and Steve froze immediately.

“I’m _so_ sorry for this whole mess, I probably scared the living daylights out of you.” Steve looked into the man’s eyes, trying to convey that his apology was genuine. “If you’d like, you can press charges. I made a huge mistake, but I won’t fight your decision.”

After a long few moments of the man’s assessing stare looking him up and down, he finally let out a long breath, relaxing incrementally. The man looked down and shook his head with a soft chuckle, saying, “Well, this wasn’t exactly what I had planned for this evening, but I have to say this could have gone worse.”

Looking back up at Steve, he smiled, nearly taking Steve’s breath away. “My friend is probably getting worried, so I’m going to text him. Maybe you could call your friend, ask him to pick up mine and come meet us?”

Steve nodded immediately, wanting to get on the man’s good side as soon as possible. Another smile was shot his way, sending warmth through Steve’s body, and he groaned internally. He already had it bad.

Steve took out his phone, dialing Bucky’s number, when the man said as he texted, “Oh by the way, I’m Tony.”

Steve extended his hand, loving the amused grin on Tony’s face as he took Steve’s hand to shake. “Steve. It’s nice to meet you.” At Tony’s laugh, he added, “I would have preferred a different setting, but I’ll take this as it happened.”

“Same.” A moment of silence, interrupted only by the tapping of Tony’s fingers and the phone ringing in Steve’s left ear, then, “Would you…maybe…be interested in that redo?”

Before Steve could respond, Tony waved his hands frantically, stuttering out, “I mean, if you’d rather just forget about all this, then I understand completely. I just, I know this really good Italian place, or we could get pizza if you don’t want to do anything fancy, but I’d like to get to know you better and you’re really cute, and oh my god I’ll stop now.”

Steve placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder, effectively bringing him out of his rant. Waiting until Tony met his eyes, smiling at the flaming blush that now covered Tony’s cheeks, Steve said, “I’d love to go on a date with you. Is this Friday at 7 all right?”

Tony’s smile shone out of his face. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

Steve smiled back, the warmth returning to settle in his chest, right over his heart. The phone clicked on in his ear, but not even the impending tongue-lashing he’d get from Bucky could damper Steve’s mood right now. “Hey Buck, funny story....”


End file.
